Body of Swords
Body of Swords (剣の身, Ken no Mi lit. Blade of Oneself) is a Caster-type, Lost Magic that, as the name implies, focuses on the user's body "becoming swords". The magic is an advanced form of Sword Magic, and can only be achieved by those who have mastered Sword Magic to the highest degree, that they can turn their own bodies into their own sword. Description As the name would imply, Body of Swords turns the user's body into swords, thus classifying the user as a "human blade" (人的刃, Jinteki Yaiba lit. Personal Blade) as a result, and the effect is permanent and irreversable upon activation for the first time. However, the user's body remains the same, functioning like any other human body, with all the organs in place, with only a few minor changes. The most noticeable difference is that their body has become much more durable, being comparable to hard steel, and even their physical strength increases to above average, however, they also become heavier than ordinary people, and can even become slower as a result. It should be noted that only blades are present, no hilts or guards, thus they aren't technically proper swords. The blades are created from the user's own body, thus making them "organic" in a sense. They are directly extracted from the body, from any corner imaginable, and are pulled out through the flesh. It can also simply be retracted in and out of the user's body, such as through the palm of their hands, or back, in large numbers, and then return them into the body for later use. The user can also seperate blades into thousands of smaller blades, or join multiple into a large one. Body of Swords also grants "healing properties". Any flesh lost, and wounds caused by removing the blade is immediately treated by thousands upon thousands of small blades, the size of an actual cell, replacing the missing flesh, coating the wound and conjoining the wounds together, "knitting them", to close them, and stop any bleeding. This also applies for any injury in general, quickly closing any wounds and stopping the bleeding by covering the injury with blades alligned as flesh. This is done automatically, and not by the user's will or consent, which allows the user to not worry about any injuries, as they will know it is already being treated. The strength of the user's blade is heavily depended on the user themselves. It is essentially their "will" and "body" embodied into a weapon, created with a portion of their magic energy as well, thus, it can be extremely sharp, durable and overall a powerful weapon if the user is strong, but can be pathetic and weak, breaking by even a child if touched. The blades are also unique in that the user can freely bend the blades, but still retain their sharpness and durability, and despite lacking a hilt of any sort, it cannot cut the owner, simply grazing them without leaving a scratch. The user also gains a sort of "blade manipulation" on swords seperate from his body. When coming in contact with a blade, the user can freely bend, contort and simply destroy anything that is classified as a "blade", even a blade of a weapon that isn't a sword, such as a bisento, is still affected by this. They can also be absorbed into the user's body, and converted into a part of their body, effectively healing and strengthening them as well. What is even more astounding, is that the user can replace their limbs by manipulating the thousands of blades that exist within their body, bending them and giving them shape, creating the needed limb, such as an arm completely constructed out of blades, or even a leg, copying the limbs to pefection, and with the blades' ability to bend, and twist, they function as perfect replacements. A frightening ability of this Magic, is that it allows the user to turn the bodies of others into "blades" much like theirs is, "infecting" them in a sense, but make it unstable, causing blades to randomly sprout from their being, killing them without them even feeling a thing. Doing so can only be achieved if the user has sunk multiple of blades, atleast in the 10's, into someone's body, causing the blades to turn the target's body into blades. However, this also means that this Magic can be passed down to someone else, as well. Weaknesses and Side Effects Despite it appearing that the user's may have an endless supply of blades, that is not true. The blades are created from the user's body, and their magic energy, which is the limit. If used consecutively without rest, or allowing the user's body to heal, or heal itself, their body becomes weaker, and weaker, thinner and thinner, until they are killed, or die from sheer exhaustion and over-usage. A noticeable side effect of the Magic is that the user loses their sense of touch, their skin becoming comparable to cold steel. This makes them incapable of feeling physical pain, which while serves as a strength when using the Magic, is also a weakness, since they won't be able to tell if they're in a critical condition, or if they can continue fighting much longer. This also applies to touching anything in general, being unable to feel a human face, anything soft, hot or sharp ever again. Trivia *The Magic was okayed by Per. *Body of Swords is heavily inspired off of the "Outside Effect" of Unlimited Blade Works from Fate/stay night, after the author played it for hours on end. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic